The Dragon's Descent
by Mrcombobreaker
Summary: After Jarvan had left Demacia princeless for almost 2 years, he finally returns when most had assumed the worst had happened to him. Though leaving with a fleet of twelve men, only two had returned and a strange "creature" Demacian citizens constantly deny as an ally and a friend; Except for the prince himself. JaravnXShyvana, Lemon
1. The Dragon's Descent

The Dragon's Descent

Chapter 1 of ?

"Jarvan, how long has it been? How long until you return? Return to your kingdom, where you _belong,_ Jarvan…" Garen was awake in his bed, staring into the ceiling. In a way, it was comforting. A morbid comfort. Garen didn't know the exact time, though the moonlight through his window brightly lit up his otherwise dark room. Lately the thoughts of Jarvan have been pondering throughout his head. Jarvan had left at least 2 years ago with a fleet of Demacia's finest soldiers. Most of the citizens were confused once hearing that the prince was supposedly leaving for no exact reason, but Garen understood what was going on. One sometimes needed to prove strength within themselves to find enlightenment. Garen didn't doubt that Jarvan was dead; In fact he knew he wasn't. As someone of his strength and courage, it would be absurd. But he still felt lonesome and worried nonetheless. They had been through so much together. Garen felt closer to Jarvan than anyone he'd ever met. The prized city of Demacia would patiently wait for his return…

* * *

Garen awoke around noon. He didn't usually wake up this late, though he usually didn't have trouble sleeping either. The sun was as bright as ever through his window, and he could faintly hear the voices of Lux and their parents throughout the halls of the house. After sluggishly getting on more appropriate clothing, he walks down stairs to see what all of this talking was about.

"Oh, Garen dear! You'll never believe it..." His mother calls out to him the second she sees him, interrupting whatever Lux was talking about.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He calls out to her, trying to be as formal as he could. The Crownguard family was always distant with their family relationships; It was like a king to a peasant more than a mother to a son.

"The prince himself-" Just hearing the word prince made Garen perk his head up, "He's returned!" She exclaims, a hint of excitement coming out of her tone of voice. Who could blame her? After all this time, the kingdom itself should be giving off a hint of it.

"What? When, and where is he?" Garen stumbles out, already wanting to bullet out of the room.

"We got the news from Lux just a few minutes ago. Lux, could you be a deary and show Garen wherever he is? We'll catch up with you two soon enough," She calls out to Lux, giving a forced smile towards the daughter. Lux smiles brightly towards Garen, signaling him towards the front door she opens.

"No need to be so hasty!" She says in the bubbly tone she always speaks in. Garen doesn't even stop for questions; He simply bolts out the door behind Lux, who's hypocritically running fairly fast herself.

* * *

They run throughout the streets of Demacia, seeing all sorts of different faces and salesmen on the edges of the streets. Garen himself can't stop without thinking positively about this great city. Full of hope and justice; How could one not love it? The evil that _did_ lurk in it was harshly punished. Just stealing from someone could result in death. It sounded harsh to the outside world, but it was what had to be done. This city would need to stay pure and gleaming with justice for years to come. This is why Demacia would always rein supreme. The moral values embedded in it was like a stone and a chisel. After a wealthy amount of walking, Lux finally stops at a tall building, The City Hall of Demacia. Four tall enormous columns of white pearl stand in front of the entrance, gleaming brightly against the sun's rays. If one could try to describe justice itself, it would be something similar to this. Lux is taking deep breaths from the run, though much deeper and more intense than Garen's.

"Well, he should...be somewhere...inside this building…" She manages to get out between the breaths.

Inside of the building, lots of soldiers are running in a hurry to to their various jobs. Garen stops one with his hand against their shoulder.  
"The prince, where his he?" Garen says in a quick and short tone. He was growing impatient to see Jarvan.

"I believe he's atop the second floor, sir," The soldier says, trying to seem as formal as possible in front of high ranks such as Lux and Garen. Garen returns the soldier back to his position before quickly dashing to the nearest staircase while Lux skips happily behind him. By just approaching the second floor, Garen could hear an all too familiar voice.

"Shh!" Garen quickly spews out, shushing Lux's humming. Garen walks up to the 3rd door at the right, putting his ear against it. Right as he tried to make out the words they were saying, the door opens, Garen almost falling against the opener.

"Oh, Garen?" Jarvan says in confusion. Lux stands on her toes, barely being able to peek behind Garen's shoulder. "Ah, and Lux." Jarvan says with a playful smile. Lux gives out a soft giggle, letting down onto the heels of her feet.  
"Jarvan..." Garen manages to get out in a state of awe. He noticed the age that had grown in Jarvan's face, but it was him nonetheless. Jarvan opens his arms for a hug, which Garen happily accepts. Garen felt like crying with joy, though Jarvan would toy him with insults until the day he died if he ever saw Garen cry. After the hug, Garen wipes his right eye a bit.

"Come in, come in," Jarvan says to Lux and Garen, leading them to a couch as Jarvan's visitor leaves the room respectively. The couch was a bright white, which fit the color of the walls in the room. Decorative things like large golden mirrors and a wonderfully bright chandelier filled the room nicely. Nothing less for the City Hall of Demacia. "I was just about to go out and find you two. I suppose fate wanted to rush that a bit."

"It's fantastic to see you again!" Garen says. "I was just thinking about your safety last night!" He lies, not wanting to admit to feeling lonesome without him.

"Hmp, no need my friend. Although only two of my men returned, not a scratch is on me."

"It seems time did quite a few scratches," Garen says jokingly.

"I suppose it did, though unavoidable." Just as the conversation begins to spark, someone enters the room, stopping the chat cold. Everyone looks behind them to see a halfling standing at the doorway with a bored look on her face. Garen jumps off of the couch, reaching for his sword

"Calm down, damn it!" Jarvan yells in an aggressive tone. "She's an ally!"

"An ally?!" Garen yells back. "The hell is wrong with you, Jarvan? It's a halfling!"

Jarvan puts one of his hands against Garen's wist, putting an end to his offensive stance.

"An enemy of _our_ enemy is a friend, Garen." Garen stops at this thought, contemplating it before releasing the tension in his arms.

"Just what is this halfling's name, Jarvan?" Garen says as he sits back down.

"She can speak for herself," Jarvan says, signaling her to sit with him. As she sits beside Jarvan, she finally speaks up.

"Shyvana," She says as she crosses her legs, laying back against the couch in front of Garen and Lux. "The pleasure is mine," she says in a monotone voice, holding out her hand for Garen and Lux to shake, though only Lux shakes it, giving her a cute smile.  
"It's fantastic to meet you as well, Shyvana!" Lux says cheerfully. She'd like a damn Noxian if she didn't know it, Garen thinks to himself.

"Shyvana's father was killed by another dragon," Jarvan says, glancing at Shyvana as if to see if it was okay to go in depth about this subject. Shyvana's face didn't change expression, as if to say 'Go on'. "Justice had to take action. I refused to see me and my men stand idol against this situation."

"I was...surprised at the strength your soldiers showed during the fight…I had assumed the dragon would have torn you to shreds, yet you held your ground fairly well..." Shyvana adds on.

"Indeed the fight was difficult, but we outsmarted the beast." Jarvan continues on. "Shyvana accepted my offer to join Demacia and it's forces. I feel like she seeks for justice as well."

"What do you mean, Jarvan? How could a beast has herself seek justice? Dragons are cruel and evil! Filled with destruction and hate!" Garen interrupts.

"Garen, you don't understand. Justice isn't always the damn knight in shinning armor! Sometimes justice is destructive and fearsome...sometimes justice puts the fear inside the heart of the evil. Are you not tired of it being the other way around?" Jarvan stands up from the couch, Shyvana following his lead. "Damn it Garen, I don't have time to argue with you about this; You just need to trust me." Shyvana walks out of the room, Jarvan closely behind her. Right before Jarvan leaves, he gives a small comment. "Just think of it as a secret weapon against the Noxians." Jarvan shuts the door behind him as the final comment rings around Garen's head. Lux stands up from the chair, feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation and how frustrated Garen seems to be getting.

"Ehh...I'll be catching up with Mother and Father," Lux says in a tone to try and lighten up the situation, attempting not to disturb Garen.


	2. Shattered Lines

Shattered Lines

Chapter 2 of ?

"Shyvana, what is the meaning of this? Why embed yourself within the very kind that hunts you? You don't belong here, Shyvana. This is treason...not only against our kind, but against yourself." The darkness calls out to her at every direction. She could not find where the voice was coming from, for every time she looked towards it, it whispered in the other ear.

"Father, you know nothing. Why must you torment me? Leave me be!" Shyvana screams out against the darkness slowly consuming her. She could see nothing, and it felt as if chains bound her arms and legs to the floor. She was cold and helpless. "You speak of treason, yet because of it I was born!" Her voice echoes into the darkness, making her feel more lonely.

"This is much different, Shyvana. You are being toyed with. They use you as some pawn in their elaborate game of chess. You are nothing more than a weapon to them."

"You're wrong! I am no weapon, damn it!"

"Then what are you to them, Shyvana? A commander to the soldiers? A trusted ally? Of course not. How could they trust what they have fought off for so long?" The whispers had turned into screams. The words rattled throughout her mind. "I give up..." The voice says after a long pause. "You were destine to be a failure from the start...the human blood beneath your skin is the cause of this disobedience! You are not a _TRUE_ dragon!" The voice roars in her ears. The darkness seemed as if it was slowly fading in front of her, and out of the black mist comes the silhouette of a dragon far larger than she could ever dream of being. " _THIS_ is a true dragon, Shyvana!" The voice roars, blowing away the rest of the mist with it's fiery breath. He was enormous. The tough red scales all over his body, with dark black eyes. He crooks his head a bit, as if waiting for Shyvana to comprehend this power of omnipresence. He finally extents his wings, creating a gust of wind. The wind staggers Shyvana, but her stone cold expression doesn't change. She was covered in a new kind of darkness; the shadow of the wings. Most would tremble in fear against just the sight of this dragon, but Shyvana knew him well. This was no stranger to her...though she hadn't see him in so long, it was definitely her father.

"Ignore me as you will Shyvana. Stare at the ground as you always did against someone stronger than you," the dragon scoffs at her. He stomps slowly towards her, keeping the small grin on his face as Shyvana stares downwards. "Pathetic..." Was the last thing she heard before she was consumed in a bright blue flame.

* * *

Shyvana awakes in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She was in the bed Jarvan had assigned to her. He was kind enough to let her sleep in his house, though the room always felt so distant and lonely from the rest of the house. Perhaps it was just herself. She wipes away the thoughts of the dream as she sits up from the bed, pulling the sheets off of her. She usually didn't feel very hot, but for some reason she was sitting in a small pool of her sweat. She slides and sits at the edge, sighing as she turns on the lamp beside her. Her eyes adjust to the scenery. Nothing special, really. Just bland pale walls with a brownish hardwood floor. Now that she though about it, Jarvan didn't decorate very much. Most of the house was similar to the room. There was one thing that she noticed, though. Jarvan's maids never came into her room. They would wander around the house and clean various rooms as they pleased, yet never wandered close enough to clean her room. Not that it was dirty, though they wouldn't have known considering they never really checked. 'Are they really that terrified of me?' Shyvana thought to herself. The only people who actually considered talking and spending time with her were Lux and Jarvan. Shyvana sighs as she stands up, walking up and opening a window. The moonlight shined brightly against her skin, with a cool breeze inviting itself into her room. The city itself seemed to be asleep, with almost no sounds coming from it. It was odd; The city was the biggest city she's ever seen, yet it managed to stay this quiet. After enjoying the air, she finally went back to try and get some rest.

* * *

Shyvana awoke with the sound of a knock at her door. She knew who it was, though she felt some sort of obligation to ask.

"Who's there?" She asks in a disoriented voice, considering she was just woken up.

"Me," Jarvan says in a friendly tone. Shyvana had herd his voice countless times, so she automatically knew who it was.

"Come in..." She says between a yawn, scratching her head a bit. Jarvan enters with a small platter of various foods in his hand and a gentle smile.

"I imagine you had quite the rest last night..." Jarvan says as he lays the platter on her nightstand. "...Considering it's past noon."

"I suppose so," Shyvana says with a tired look on her face, taking the tray. It was filled with nothing new really, just some eggs, bread, and water. Jarvan sits at the edge of her bed, watching her as she scoffed down the foods and water. He finally gains the courage to speak up.

"Shyvana..." He says with a sigh. "I understand how you must be feeling. You've been staying here for a few weeks now..." Shyvana looks up from the tray, giving him her actual attention. "The soldiers and citizens in general; They tremble when you're around. It's as if they feel an obligation to fear you." Jarvan stops for a few minutes before continuing, trying to think of what to say to her.

"I don't want this to discourage you. We've been training for the past few weeks. Noxus is advancing towards us to a point where we must take action. This is going to be your first real battle with Demacia by your side." Jarvan pauses briefly to look Shyvana in the eyes. "We will have your back, Shyvana. I know the others don't trust you. I understand how you're feeling, and I want you to understand them as well. Do you trust us enough to stand by our side as well, Shyvana?" Jarvan says as he finally lets off on the lecture. Shyvana stops eating for a moment, thinking about what was said. Why should she trust them when they can't even trust her?

"I...Suppose..." She lies towards him.

"Fantastic!" Jarvan says as he clasps his hands together, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. As it felt like he always did, he turns around before closing the door for a final word. "I hope you can trust us Shyvana. I can trust you," He says with an exit, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

After just a few hours after Jarvan's talk, Shyvana and the Demacians were standing atop a slope. Not necessarily a hill, but almost. They were in a large field that seemed as if it was beaten down a multitude of times, considering the grass and vegetation was short. She couldn't spot any trees anywhere, which was odd. The grass under Shyvana's feet felt warm and soft. The sun was blazing as hard as ever, though it didn't bother her as much as it did the others. Jarvan had told her it would be better not to wear armor, as she was going to be into battle with her scales on anyways. Beside her was Lux, who was silently enjoying the weather.

"Hm?" Lux hums towards her, noticing Shyvana's gaze.

"You seem unfazed by all of this..." Shyvana say quietly.

"You'll get used to it after a while," She says with a smile and a playful punch against Shyvana's shoulder. It felt all wrong in Shyvana's eyes. This whole situation. The grass would soon be bathed in blood. The warmth under her feet would no longer be from the sun, but from the bodies. The Demacians seemed unfazed by these violence, but this was for justice...right? Right as she began to think deeper into this, a loud horn rang in her ears. The horn of war. The crowd of Demacians seemed to stiffen up a bit, preparing for the onslaught. Jarvan weaves through the crowd, putting his hand onto Shyvana's shoulder.

"Come with me, we don't have much time," He says, dragging her throughout the crowd and onto higher ground. "This is it, Shyvana," He says once Shyvana arrives at Jarvan's position. "I won't be with you for long. I fight with my men at the front line. You understand the strategy of war. Do not blindly charge in, though I don't expect you to hesitate either. Noxus needs to be stopped in their tracks, Shyvana. I trust you to leave your tracks against theirs," He says as he calls out a soldier to get him a horse. "Do not cower in fear against Noxus." The soldier arrives with the horse, and as he's getting onto in and galloping toward the front line, he turns back for a final word. "Do you trust us?" He says as he charges forward. He didn't expect an answer from her.

Just a few minutes after Jarvan's leave, Shyvana finally saw it. It seemed like a swarm of black and red. The flags of Noxus flew high above the swarm. This was it. This was war. Demacia, a swarm of yellow and blue, began to charge was well. Shyvana stood put, remembering Jarvan talking about the right time to attack. The battle cry of war was all she could hear as the two swarms clashed against each other. She was near the archers, who seemed to rapidly shoot their arrows against the back line of Noxus, making sure not to hit any of their allies. Shyvana waited patiently, though her heart was racing. This was insane. Shyvana had never seen war before. Nothing this large of a scale. Noxus seemed to be advancing a bit against the Demacian forces, though you could only tell from the high ground. "Should I...help them?" Shyvana asks one of the archers beside her. The archer jumps a bit once she notices Shyvana talking to her, then proceeds to ignore her. She could almost feel the damn soldier shaking in their armor. "Sigh..." She breaths out, jogging towards the two swarms clashing against each other. Shyvana felt that it was time. Noxus seemed to be fending off Demacia. They _needed_ her. She began to start running at the thought of this, her heart starting to race. The screams and cries of war became louder and louder the closer she got. She could feel it. The adrenaline in her veins. The fire within her stomach. The screams were muffling themselves. She was coming in faster and faster, though the sounds of war seemed to be disappearing. It was coming. It always feel like this before it happened. She charges into the swarm, feeling the shoulders of other soldiers bump against her before she finally explodes into what they looked down at her for. She leaps towards the Noxians, feeling weight against her back. It burned and hurt like hell every time she did this, but she felt free at the same time. The swarm of black she had seen before seemed to turn into ants, and the unlucky ones below her crushed beneath her feet. She torn through their metal plates like paper. The fear she felt before now turned into adrenaline. The once courageous Noxians now cowered against her rage.

"Where is your strength now, Noxus? You simply tremble against me?" She roars out, hearing their fear cry out in screams of agony. A blast of fire rolls out of her throat, scorching the ground and people alike. Their metal plates melted like ice and stuck to their skins and chests as it burned them alive in their personal furnaces of armor. Shyvana did not feel pity or sorrow; She only felt the will to melt every damn one of these annoying ants. The courageous ones tried to stab her, only resulting in the weapon breaking against the scales of a dragon. Jarvan was right...they were not prepared.

* * *

The battle was over in under five minutes, and Shyvana had grown tired. She transformed back into her original form before falling onto her knees. She looked around her and saw only blood. If one didn't see what just happened, they wouldn't have known she was atop a stack of dead Noxians. There was just ash and blood, everywhere. Very few bodies actually _looked_ like bodies. The grass which was once a bright green was now a dark black. The earth itself was scorched into oblivion. She couldn't get the smell of burnt bodies out of her nose. Was this the justice Jarvan had talked about? Shyvana turns around to the Demacians, expecting cheer from among the crowd.  
"I..." Shyvana tries to get out. The entire crowd looked just like the Noxians; A stunned face full of fear and terror. She noticed that even Lux had a hint of fear in her eyes. She couldn't find Jarvan among the crowd, though she knew he must have had a face of fear as well.

The walk back to Demacia was silent and dreadful. She eventually found Jarvan among the crowd, though it wasn't very hard to get to him considering all of the other soldiers felt the need to stay at least 10 feet away from her. The only one who even seemed remotely pleased with the victory was Jarvan, who wouldn't shut up about how fantastic she had done.

"Shyvana, that was glorious!"He exclaims with a bright smile, patting her on the back. "The Noxians were nothing against you! You could have fought them off single handed!"

"I suppose..." Shyvana says with gloom covering her face.

"There's no need to worry about them, Shyvana," Jarvan says in a quieter tone. "Most of the soldiers here have never even seen a dragon in general. They will grow into comfort with time." Shyvana doubted the words, though she didn't feel like retaliating. She was tiresome from the battle, even if it was for a measly five minutes.

* * *

Once Shyvana had made it back to Jarvan's, it was fairly easy to fall asleep. The day was heavy and stressful against her shoulders. The dream she had that night didn't ease the weight either The dream didn't consist of anything really. That was the depressing part. She was lost in an empty world of voidlessness. She was talked to by nothing. She was heard by nothing. She was seen by nothing. She was understood by nothing.


	3. Reminders

Reminders

Chapter 3 of ?

Shyvana is awoke to a knock on her door, as she always was. Jarvan didn't really find a need to even wait for a response before entering, and she wondered why he even knocks anymore.

"Enjoy the rest?" He asks in a bubbly tone, sitting towards the end of her bed as he hands her a platter of the same food he always gave her.

"Another battle?" Shyvana asks in a bored tone. They had been through a fair amount of battles lately, all of which ended in Demacia reining supreme. Jarvan always seemed to talk to her personally before each battle, always saying the same stuff about trust and honor. Honestly, it was growing dull at this point.

"No, not really."

"Then why are you here?" Shyvana asks, genuinely confused.

"Why not?" Jarvan asks with a smile. Shyvana thought about his counter argument for a while...Why not? Jarvan stands up, taking interest of the various things in her room...which didn't happen to be much, so most of his time was glaring through the window while she was eating. The sun was high in the sky, blazing down upon Demacia. It cast a strong light into the room, which was fairly displeasing considering Shyvana had just woken up.

"Do you enjoy it here, Shyvana?" Jarvan asks her, though not removing his glare from the window.

"Do I enjoy it here?" Shyvana stares at his back, quietly thinking about the question. "It's...okay," She manages to think up.

"I want it to be _more_ than okay for you. Don't you just feel like a weap-" Jarvan stops himself, finally breaking his glare from the window. "Would you mind coming with me, Shyvana?"

"What, where?"

"No need to tell you at the moment." Jarvan sets aside her unfinished platter. "Meet me outside once you dress into more formal clothing." He says quickly as he leaves the room.

"What the hell is his problem..." Shyvana asks herself, sluggishly crawling out of bed.

* * *

"This is one hell of a walk, Jarvan," Shyvana complains towards him. They've been walking for about 30 minutes now, and Shyvana's legs didn't really feel like working out today. "Why didn't we just take a horse?"

"I enjoy moving my legs," He says towards her with a bright smile. "Plus the air feels great today." They were surrounded by a few massive trees, all brightly colored with various shades of orange, yellow, and red. The path was so thickly covered with dead leaves that they could barely tell it was a path, though Jarvan seemed fairly certain of where they were going. After another ten or so minutes of walking, Jarvan finally stops at a halt.

"Here we are," He says, walking a bit closer to the small pond, kneeling down to splash the water a bit with his hand. The pond wasn't very appealing, being covered with leaves atop the surface and having a hint of green for the color of the water.

"This is it? A damn pond?" Shyvana says aggressively, fairly pissed off considered how long they had to walk to get here.

"You don't enjoy it?"

"Of course not...what's so special about it?" Shyvana asks as she walks towards Jarvan, kneeling down with him.

"Well, nothing really. It's just a pond. Though sometimes I come here when I'm feeling a bit down or stressed."

"You? Depressed? I assumed that emotion was abstract for you," She tells him jokingly, her attitude seemingly disappearing.

"Heh, I suppose it may seem that way. Though with someone as high as I am, it's not good to seem vulnerable towards the citizens," He says with a sigh. "I feel as if I bottle it up and save it all for this pond." Jarvan stands up from the kneel, slowly walking towards a large tree before looking back at Shyvana. "Sometimes I'll sit against the foot of this tree and just admire it all," He says, setting himself at the foot with his back against it. He pats a spot beside him, signaling Shyvana to sit. After she does so, he continues on. "On the journey I did which caused me to meet you...I feel that the man before it and the man after it are almost completely different." He adjusts himself against the tree, relaxing a bit more. "I felt as if I was filled with anger and frustration, Shyvana. But it's not all about that. One must come to terms with themselves."

"What do you mean, 'Come to terms'?"

"This pond. Most would simply assume it was just some dumb, stupid old pond. They don't come to terms with the beauty of it. The beauty of the things others wouldn't find. Even if it is some dumb old pond. That's what I think makes me enjoy it so much more. The beauty is like some treasure you need to pursue in order to truly find it," Jarvan ends his little lecture with a tired sigh. "Do you...do you ever feel like a weapon, Shyvana?"

"Hu?" She replies, confused about a question like that out of nowhere.

"Do you feel like some kind of tool for Demacia to use as they please?"

"I don't...not necessarily," She stumbles out.

"I just don't want you to be feeling like some disposable weapon towards Demacia. You're much more than just some firepower behind an army." Jarvan speaks a bit passionately as he says this last sentence, making Shyvana blush a bit at the compliment.

"I sure as hell hope not..." Shyvana finally says after staring at the ground between her legs. The sun was still beaming down, though the shade from the trees helped quite a bit. Shyvana stares at the pond, watching loose leaves fall onto the surface as she thinks about the conversation. They sit quietly for a while, enjoying the tranquility. She breaks the silence with a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?" Jarvan asks with a friendly smile.

"Meh..." She replies, resting back onto the tree as he was. She stares above the two, seeing faint glimpses of the blue sky and rays of sun through gaps in the thick blanket of leaves. The peacefulness was extremely relaxing. Before she knew it, her eye lids were closing in the world around it.

* * *

Shyvana awakes with her head against Jarvan's shoulder. She was drooling on him a bit, though she didn't notice it as she raised her head.

"Enjoy your nap?" Jarvan asks as she raises her head from his shoulder.

"Enjoy...watching me sleep?"

"Sorry, you just seemed so delicate to wake up."

"Delicate..." She mutters as she scratches her head. The moon was brightly lit, giving the forest an elusive feel and the pond a sliver lining against it.

"You were asleep for quite a while," He says as he stands himself up, holding his hand out for her. She takes the hand, helping her rise up. "We should probably get back before they start gathering suspicions." Shyvana blushes at the thought of this, hiding her face from Jarvan's as they quickly return onto the path, weaving their way through the forest.

"Did you enjoy the pond?" Jarvan asks as they walk back, breaking the silence.

"I more or less just enjoying sleeping. Did you even fall asleep yourself?"

"Not really, though I did enjoy the yellow haze the sunset gave off while you were asleep. I was tempted to wake you up then."

"Smart decision not to..." She says with a smirk.

They finally arrive back to Jarvan's mansion, though the walk back seemed a lot more pleasing and shorter than the walk there. Jarvan escorts Shyvana to her room, chatting casually with her as they arrive.

"Thanks, Shyvana," He says as he opens her door for her.

"For what?" She asks as she walks into the room.

"For coming with me, of course."

"Well, it felt like more of an obligation to come," She says in a playful tone, "But it was okay."

"That's good, I was aiming for _just_ 'okay'." Jarvan gives a warm goodbye, wishing her goodnight as he softly closes her door. Shyvana slips into her gown once he's gone, crawling into bed to sleep for the 3rd time today. The dreams that night were a lot less stressful.

* * *

Shyvana awoke a lot early than she usually did, though there was no knock at the door, and she wasn't covered in a pool of her sweat. The sun was approaching the horizon, the cool morning air still lingering throughout the house. She crawls out from under the sheets, walking towards the window. The city itself was just waking up. Now that she thought about it, the Demacian military has been having a lot of time to slack off. It seemed as if Noxus was scared to engage onto Demacia after how many battles they've been winning. Shyvana breaks away from the window, digging through her drawer to dress into something. She decides to walk through the streets of Demacia after she dressed herself, considering she didn't have much to do.

The street itself was fairly quiet. The merchants and such that always felt the need to crowd the edges were probably asleep. Here and there a citizen would walk past her, giving them a glare of fear and denial. Shyvana didn't feel the need to care anymore; It all just felt pointless. Every damn citizen in Demacia was close minded and arrogant. Why was she even fighting? Why fight for someone that constant denies you as something wroth anything? She felt lost in this sense of belonging, though the feeling wasn't very new. All her life she was denied by the dragons for being a halfling...and now even the humans feel the need to deny her. She was stuck in this flux of hatred and sorrow. Alone, carrying this burden that she was forced to have. She wanted someone to blame for this. Her father? Probably. Why did he have to have sex with a human? She didn't even know her mother, but she hated her too. Why did she have to have sex with a dragon? She must have been pondering these thoughts for quite a while, because before she knew it she seemed to find herself in the rural part of Demacia. Most of the citizens here seemed to be awake. That wasn't odd; Most farmers were awake during this time. The street she had once walked on turned from concrete to dirt, and the buildings because smaller and smaller, the acres of land turning from tall buildings to patches of farms. The only thing that didn't seem to change were the glares. After another wealthy amount of walking, she finally meets the south end of Demacia. The ground which was covered in grass was now a hard, bland dirt. Humongous Mountains stood a few miles away from her. It was where Jarvan had found her; The Great Barrier. She could run, she thought to herself. She was stronger now. She wouldn't need to run from the dragons that had harassed her. She could live alone, by herself. No feelings of belonging or sorrow; She'd only have herself to care for.

"Thinking about leaving?" A familiar voice says from behind her.

"I...wouldn't call it that..." She says with a sigh. "Why were you following me?"

"I had a feeling you'd consider running away. You've only been here for about a month; You don't have much to leave behind," Jarvan says as he walks up to stand beside her.

"I've never had much to leave behind. The only person who was ever there was my father...and sometimes I felt as if he just thought of me as an abomination..."

"An abomination? Why?"

"Don't act oblivious Jarvan. You _know_ why..." She takes a few steps forward, trying to distant herself from Jarvan as she hides the sorrow in her face. "I'm alone...in this world. Denied by the two races that created me in the first place..." Jarvan walks towards her, laying his hand onto Shyvana's shoulder.

"I don't deny you, Shyvana," He says in a soft tone. Shyvana doesn't break the stare from the ground. Through the glisten of the morning sun, Jarvan notices small droplets of water fall from her cheeks onto the dry ground. He turns her around, wrapping his arms around her body, gently hugging her.

"I...I don't understand..." She says between the sniffles. She wipes off the tears that stream down her cheeks onto Jarvan's shoulder. She just felt like crying. It felt good to cry sometimes. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep crying until her eyes were red and sore. Until Jarvan's shoulder was drenched in the tears. Before she knew it, she was bawling her eyes out into his shoulder. Her arms wrap around his waist as she grips his back with her fingers, pushing her face into his shoulder. The warmth from someone else was a comfort she was new to.


	4. Lust

Lust

Chapter 4 of ?

The dreams that had quickly went away returned almost at the same speed. It was as if the dream itself wanted to torment her, to give her a taste of the tranquility she'd never have. She felt raw. Like every touch was sand paper against her skin. Everything seemed so red and sore. Vulnerability may have been a word to describe it, but she couldn't think of that now. She was too confused. New emotions that had once been abstract to her were flooding in. Confusion, Self Doubt, Sorrow, Vulnerability...and a loss of belonging. What was to call home? Certainly not Demacia. They only trembled at her presence. The kind that did not tremble against her would only shun her for things beyond her control.

"Do you feel alone, Shyvana?" The voice calls out.

"I feel anything but wanted..." She sighs into the voidlessness. "Why must I be the one to carry this burden?"

"A burden? Do you not enjoy trampling the one's who oppose you?"

"And with that power I also gain isolation from the world..."

"And what about him? Does he not count?" She understood who the voice was referring to.

"I doubt he actually enjoys my presence...as far as I know, he is only kind in fear that I might attack him."

"Perhaps you're new to the kind of emotion he's giving off."

"What emotion?"

"Kindness."

* * *

The incident last night was as embarrassing as it was stressful for Shyvana. She couldn't help but stir in her sleep, and she felt even shittier once she woke up. The sun was in the middle of the sky, giving the room a yellow haze. There was no knock to wake her up; Jarvan was probably giving her distance. She didn't have much of a reason to crawl out of bed. She didn't really feel like it anyways. Instead she just laid under the sheets, staring at the dull ceiling while she listens to the occasional chirp from a bird. She was dozing off before a knock finally slaps her back into reality.

"Come in," She says in a groggy tone towards the door. Jarvan enters with a plate of food, noticing Shyvana's hesitance to look her in the eyes.

"Have you been in here all day?" He asks her as he lays the food into her lap, sitting at the end of her feet. She doesn't reply; He already knew the answer. "I wouldn't suggest skipping out on breakfast and lunch."

"It's not like I'm using much of the energy anyways." They take up small talk, not wanting to bring up yesterday's scene as it dances in their heads. Shyvana shovels down the food, suddenly noticing how hungry she was.

"Enjoying the food?" He says after a while of her eating.

"It's okay," She manages out between the bites.

"I made it myself."

"I bet you did," She say sarcastically.

"Well, you're right, though I could probably cook better than half the chiefs in this damn house," He says with the hint of a grin in this face. "Demacia keeps the military on strict diet, if you haven't noticed by now. It's a bit dull, though I suppose it's for the best." Shyvana felt awkward towards him trying to make small talk. She finally finishes her plate, giving it to Jarvan as she lies back down.

"I suppose I'll be taking my leave then," He adds on as he makes his way for the door.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Shyvana didn't feel like talking. She was still fairly tired for some odd reason, and the air was getting awkward with the silence. He shuts the door silently as he takes his leave. Shyvana lays onto her side, staring into the hazy window. Life felt slow, but she was probably just groggy from waking up.

* * *

Another knock at the door, but why the hell at this hour? The moonlight didn't shine quite bright enough to reveal the opener of the door, though she could see a faint silhouette stand in front of the bed.

"Who is it?" Shyvana calls out to the silhouette, sitting up from her bed.

"Just me," It replies back to her.

"You scared the living hell out of me...Why are you knocking at this hour?"

"I suppose I couldn't sleep." Jarvan shuts the door quietly behind him, sitting at the side of her bed, which was odd considering he usually sat at the end. "I usually stop by Garen's when I'm having trouble sleeping...though he doesn't seem very pleased with me at the moment."

"I wonder why..." Shyvana says rhetorically.

"I just don't understand why he's so upset about something so little. Why the hell would he just abandon our relationship out of pure ignorance?" It felt like he just wanted someone to vent out his emotions on, though Shyvana didn't feel the need to say that to his face. It didn't seem like he was going to let her sleep anytime soon, so Shyvana sits up from the bed and beside Jarvan. It was hard to see either of their expressions in the dark. "I know you hate Demacia Shyvana...there's no need to act like you don't," Jarvan lets out with a sigh. "No one seems to show you kindness. In your eyes we just use you; I'd feel the same way. But I don't want you to hate me..."

"...Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you trying so hard to be nice to me?"

"Should I have a reason?"

"I suppose not...though it's weird how close you're trying to get to me," Shyvana says with a smirk, though the shroud of darkness in her room covered up her face a bit. Jarvan scoots away from her a bit and towards the end of the bed. "Not physically…."

"Ah," He says as he scoots back to his position awkwardly. They stay silent for a while as the minutes tick by, Shyvana dazing off over how tried she still was.

"Shyvana?"

She jumps up a bit, startled from the break in silence. "Hm?"

"Why didn't you run away?"

"Why are you trying so hard to get close to me?" The words came out sharp and cold. She didn't feel the need to talk. There was no obligation. The words shut Jarvan up. He understood how defensive she was getting. Jarvan lets out a cough, standing up from the bed.

"I'm sorry...I must be making you uncomfortable..." He walks for the door, and Shyvana doesn't stop him. She wanted him to leave. She felt annoyed and tired, finally managing to fall asleep.

* * *

She laid in bed, thinking about it all. All of this time she has spent thinking, but not acting. The morning sun was approaching the horizon. Why did she have to wake up at all? The idea of suicide crossed her mind. It was odd; She had never thought about it before. She could probably fly atop some place high and jump off. That didn't sound half bad...who was to even car-

Oh.

 _Oh yes._

She wished he _didn't_ care...It felt like he was putting obligations onto her when he did. She didn't mean to be so aggressive towards him...perhaps an apology was in order.

"Great, more obligations..." She sighs to herself as she crawls out of bed. The house was silent; Not even the maids were up. She found herself at the frame of his door before she knew it, her hand on the knob. She places her ear against the door; No sound...he must be asleep.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She says as she opens the door. Jarvan sits upon a stool, staring out the window of the room. "I'm sorry I was so aggressive last night Jarvan...I just..."

"It must feel odd." He says, not breaking the stare from the window.

"Excuse me?"

"I understand now, Shyvana. I was such an idiot before."

Wha..." She didn't understand what he was trying to get to.

"Come with me. To the pond. There is something else I need to show you."

"What, did you forget to show me some other tree or something?" She really didn't feel like going back to that pond again. Her neck was a little sore from sleeping against a tree..."

"Come on, it's more important than that. I'm being serious."

"Eh…" She didn't really feel like going again, though it was the least she could do for how she was acting last night…

* * *

"My god Jarvan, the walk feels longer than last time." Shyvana's legs were burning like crazy, and her shoulders felt heavy. The path of leaves were thicken than before; Fall was approaching rapidly, and this forest was one of the thickest she's ever seen.

"C'mon, we're basically already there." Jarvan points into the distance. Shyvana could barely see the silvery water when she squinted. "I could carry you if you'd like," He says jokingly.

"I'll take my chances with the walking then..." She sighs out, catching up to Jarvan; She was staggering behind a bit.

"Okay, so now what? We're here. Nothing looks any different." Shyvana walks towards the pond, dabbing the water with her foot. Jarvan walks towards the tree they had fallen asleep against, rubbing it with his hand.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" Jarvan's shirt falls to the ground, his back against Shyvana.

"Come here," He says in a monotone voice.

"What? Put your shirt back on Jarvan..."

"I don't bite damn it, just come here."

Shyvana walks towards Jarvan reluctantly. "What is wrong with you? You're not acting yourself."

Jarvan faces Shyvana, gazing at her.

Jesus..." She says under her breath. "Where did that come from?" The scar against the left of his chest was huge. She walks a bit closer, wanting to get a better look at it.

"Do you remember the drake that would chase you and your father?"

"I...of course...it did this to you?"

"I remember so vividly...you being so impressed with the skill of our men. It took me off guard, and he got a good gash out of me before we killed him..."

Shyvana rubs her hand against the scar. It felt thick and rough.

"I didn't want you to worry..." Jarvan sighs out. "My men snitched me up as good as new anyways."

"Why are you feeling the need to show me something like this?"

"Can't you see Shyvana?" Jarvan almost exclaims. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in closer to his chest. "I see it now. I'm trying to get to close to you…but you know nothing about me, Shyvana!"

He grips her tighter, her cheek against his chest. "I'm not just some shell of a man, torn away from realistic emotion because of the years of war!" The sudden outburst was kind of scaring Shyvana, though she was more scared to interrupt. She could see the tears forming around the edges of his eyes.

"Jarvan, are you crying?"

"Yes Shyvana! I'm...crying..." The hug felt even tighter as his chin fell upon the top of her head. "I'm crying...because I'm so damn alone in this world, Shyvana."

Shyvana wraps her arms around his waist, patting him on the back. "I uh...I'm here for ya bud..." Shyvana manages to get out.

"Are you really here for me, Shyvana?" Jarvan places a finger under her chin, pulling her head out of his chest to make eye contact with him.

"Of course Jarvan...I've been with ya for a while...no reason to turn back now..." She felt as if she was almost saying this for herself.

"Shyvana…I love you so damn much..." He pushes his face against hers, their lips pressing against each other. Shyvana's lips felt much hotter than Jarvan's. Her face was turning redder than ever, though neither of them could tell considering their eyes were closed. Jarvan pushes in with the kiss, Shyvana leaning against him as she embraced it. Jarvan is pushed against the tree as the kiss continues, Shyvana finally needing to breath with her nose. He grabs her waist tighter, pulling her onto the tips of her toes, almost reaching Jarvan's height. This sudden outburst confused the hell out of Shyvana, but she felt something else. Her lips were tingling like crazy, and it felt amazing. Her stomach felt light and it danced within her. She grip tightened around Jarvan's toned waist. He slides down against the tree, sitting down with Shyvana in his lap. The kiss still isn't broken, and he only pushes her deeper against his lips as their heads are leveled with each other.

A rebellion was blooming within the two.


	5. Do You Love Me?

"An object." He spoke in a quiet tone, leaning into his chair.

"Of what? The explorer seems like he has all of the rarest objects in Runeterra. How could we bride him?"

"With an object of sex, obviously."

"You mean..."

"Yes, her. She is the key. He is young and ignorant. Blinded by lust. I need you to send this letter to the Crownguards. They will understand the situation." The man throws the letter across the desk.

"And what will the girl think of this?"

"Hopefully she'll enjoy him. If not, we'll force her. She is obedient to Demacia. She wouldn't dare go against our word."

"Won't we need to explain the situation to her…?"

"Don't be stupid!" The man chuckles. "She has no need to know. She'll be given her orders, and she will obey them."

* * *

Lux's toes curled against his pressure inside of her. Ezreal's grip against her thighs was too much. Indeed, a little _too_ much. Her hips felt kinda sore from the strong grip, and the sensations were underwhelming. Lux's moans soon filled the room, but it didn't matter. The Crownguard family endorsed it. They would have probably gotten angry if they _didn't_ hear her moans throughout the house. It was almost daily for Lux. She didn't want him, but none of that mattered. The family needed Lux's body more than anything. Ezreal was a strong ally to Demacia, and Lux's hips and thighs were what kept him chained. She didn't understand why he was such an important aspect to Demacia, but her parents constantly enforced her to play along with him. They needed him, and he wanted her. Lux's top and bra were already off and on the floor, her plump breasts bouncing against his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer inside of her. Ezreal frees one of his hands from her hips, slipping it up her chest and onto one of her breasts. He always loved to play with them. He pinched, poked, twisted, sucked; god, he even bit on them. He couldn't get enough. It hurt like hell, but Lux had to play along. She moaned and moaned, trying to tighten herself around him.

"E-Ezreal...you're too much!" She lied. Wrapping herself around him, she could feel him coming to a climax. Ugh, he always came so early, she thought to herself.

Lux...I-I'm gonna blow!" He moaned out into the night. A few more seconds and it was over. Of course, he came inside her _again._ How many abortions would this be now? The Crownguard name couldn't afford having a child with someone outside of Demacia. It simply wasn't done.

"Ezreal, baby, I told you yesterday not to come inside me again..." She said, expressing an actual emotion she felt throughout this entire dreadful night.

"Sorry babe, you're just so _tight._ " He gave a small pat on her bubbly butt, smiling.

"But this is more than you've ever came before..." She almost cried out in frustration. She squeezed her thighs together, and a large glob of semen oozed out of her and onto the sheets. "See?" Ezreal didn't care. He already had places to be. He quickly put on his clothes, only half listening to her. "Yeah yeah. Look babe, I've gotta bounce, but I'll be sure to give you another good time tomorrow, okay?" And with that, he was gone.

"Later, asshole..." She said under her breath as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

Shyvana and Jarvan had made the secret agreement to not show any kind of affection in public. More than anything, Shyvana was scared of being shunned out of Demacia. Some random dragon woman seducing the prince wouldn't sound very good to the people.

"Why do they suddenly feel the need to attack again? Have they not learned their lesson the last time?" Jarvan says towards Shyvana, though her expression doesn't change. "Those Noxians can't get it through that thick skull of theirs..." He sighs. Shyvana and Jarvan stood among the front of the Demacian soldiers, waiting patiently for the Noxians. A Demacian scout had brought news that a fleet of them were advancing.

"Lots of trees..." Shyvana says, breaking the silence. It was true; countless enormous trees were clustered everywhere. There was almost no room for their soldiers to move in a solid pack. "It'll be a bit hard to change with them being so close together..."

"No worries," exclaims Jarvan with a pat on her back. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle them. It's not like they can cut through your scales easily, anyways."

"Where's Lux? She isn't slacking off, is she?"

"Good question...she should be here soon, unless she wants to get chewed out. I doubt we'll need her, though."

* * *

Hours ticked by. Shyvana had gotten tired of standing up for so long, and was laying in the grass. The sun was almost setting, Shyvana was half asleep. Lux had finally shown up and was dazing off with her, though Jarvan was wide awake, keeping eye out for any Noxians.

"Hey Shyv," Lux says with a yawn. "Ya think maybe the scout was confused about this whole Noxian thing or something?"

"Ptf," spits Jarvan. "As if Demacia wouldn't make sure of such a thing. There's no need to worry."

Shyvana scoffs at his remark. "Jarvan, how long have we been sitting here exactly? 4 hours?"

"Patience is a virtue, young one," he says jokingly.

"You're testing mine, asshole," She says with a punch in his knee. "I'm just ready to get this ov-"

As if on cue, Jarvan shushes her. "Do you see that, in the distance?"

"A little..." Lux says. Shyvana and Lux both jump to their feet. "Is it...mist?" It was fairly hard to see.

"Yes, and _red_ mist, at that." Jarvan calls to the soldiers surrounding him. "Look alive men! They're finally approaching." He lays his hand against Shyvana's shoulder. "Ready?" He says with an affectionate smile.

"What do I have to lose?" She says only half-jokingly.

* * *

Katarina felt uneasy. She was not scared of the dragon – She feared nothing. Well, almost nothing. Everything except _him._ He was a monster; a war-torn abomination. Her soldiers had been given orders by Swain to throw out the red gas. Something about ceremonials reasons for the new "hero" - it was anything but a hero.

The monster was becoming inpatient with the lack of violence. "How much longer?" He snarls to Katarina.

"I,– I uh," Katarina manages to spit out, fumbling with her words, "Just a few more minutes. We've been given orders by Swain not to attack yet, remember?" She says, though she knew the monster could care less about Swain's orders. Nothing mattered to him except the carnage of his enemies.

* * *

All of the Demacian soldiers were on the feet the second they saw the mist. Heaps of adrenaline woke them all up instantly. Shyvana was more anxious than she was fearful. Perhaps pride had gotten the best of her. The silence numbed the Demacians' ears as they waited for something to consume the silence: The marching of feet, the sound of gongs, a war cry, _anything._

 _"_ Well, I suppose it would be fairly hard to charge in a dense forest like this. How do you think they're gonna attack us?" Lux says after several moments of silence.

"Not sure. Just stand on your toes..." whispers Jarvan. Shyvana could feel her chest getting hot. This was scarier than she remembered. Maybe her breaks from battle had softened her up. Then, there it was. The scream- no, roar, that deafened the Demacians' ears all together. They had never heard anything so loud. Most of the soldiers dropped their weapons to cover themselves from the sound. It was rattling inside all of their minds, and before Shyvana could react to any of it, she felt a fiery grip against her neck. She didn't have time to transform. Everything was happening too quickly. She couldn't breath. She could barely see. She was pinned to the ground and completely defenseless. The trees that had surrounded them were falling. This beast had rammed right through them. Half the soldiers were killed instantly from the debris.

"You..." It said under the anger in it's voice. She could smell it's warm breath against her face. A smell she was all too familiar with. The smell of death. "You're the one everyone was so _scared_ of? I'm gonna snap you like a damn twig, dragon!" He roared. Shyvana looked into it's eyes and saw hopelessness itself. Devoid of every emotion except anger and rage. The weight was becoming too much. It was easily triple her size. As it's grip tightened around her throat, everything else slowly began to fade into nothingness.

* * *

Katarina and her men were trying their best to keep up with the beast, but it was worthless. He was already at the soldiers by the time Katarina was halfway there. She could already hear the screams of the Demacians. Or, she kinda could. Her ears themselves were still ringing from the beast's roar.

"My god..." Katarina whispered under her breath. The sight was disgusting, even for Noxian standards. The beast tore through the trees like paper, and most of them crushed the Demacian soldiers. The few that did survive were busying trying to escape or help their allies who were stuck under the massive logs. None of the Noxian soldiers bothered to help. They knew they had already won. The beast was atop of some soldier. Katarina could tell it was savoring the kill.

"Shyvana!" Katarina heard someone yell. She saw them out of the corner of her eye. Jarvan was limping towards the beast while he carried Lux under his arms. She was obviously unconscious, and it looked like one of her legs were almost broken off. She must have gotten caught under one of the trees. Jarvan himself seemed fine, barely staggering from his injuries.

"Shyvana, please!" Jarvan cried out. "Transform damn it, you're about to die!" Shyvana didn't bulge. The beast was already thinking about how he'd kill the prince next.

"Shyvana damn it, WAKE UP!" Jarvan roared with all of the energy left inside of him.

* * *

"Who are you, Shyvana?"

"What kind of question is that?" She snaps back.

"Are you ashamed of who you are? Ashamed of being different?"

"I'm not ashamed of anything, damn it! I'm perfect the way I am!"

"Why don't you feel that way then?"

"I do feel that way! Who the hell do you think you are, deciding how I feel?"

"I am you."

"No, I'm me!"

"And who is me?"

"This flesh and blood, you idiot!" Shyvana slams her hand against her chest.

"So all you are is your body? What about your feelings, your _desires_?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know what the hell I meant, just leave me alone!"

"The first step to loving others is to love yourself."

"I don't need to love anyone, even myself!"

"And what about him?"

"I-...I don't know...I don't CARE, damn it!"

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know...how to love..."

"Embrace it."

* * *

Air filled her lungs. She could feel the wings burn into her back, growing bigger and bigger. Sudden the beast was the same size as her, and the grip on her neck was greatly loosened.

"Ah, the dragon comes to life!" The beast roars with joy. "I was getting bored of your limb body!" Shyvana knew she couldn't fight. She was exhausted, but she had the energy to fling the beast off of her and give her some breathing room. She quickly scouted the area for Jarvan and Lux.

"Thank the gods!" She cried out, scrambling to her feet, dashing towards them, and grabbing them both with her feet. "You two are alive!" She knew they had to get out of there. As soon as the beast started gathering himself back up from the fling, Shyvana was reaching for the sky.

"Damn it!" The beast yells at the top of his lungs. He was too arrogant. He let the scum get away. He should have snapped the damned dragon's neck instantly and moved on to the next kill. Katarina and her men could do nothing. No one was able to fly. They could only watch as their prey vanished into the vastness of the blue sky.


End file.
